Arthur's Vow
by TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS
Summary: Life was going great for Arthur Kirkland, unitil his boyfriend Alfred F. Jones is involved in a car accident and wakes up thinking he is fourteen years old- and with no recollection of Arthur. Can Arthur make Alfred fall in love with him all over again or is their bond already broken? HumanAU! US/UK main ship, with some GerIta, Spamano and PruCan.
1. Chapter 1- There's Been An Accident

Chapter One- There's been an accident

Alfred F. Jones woke up in a hospital; at least he thought it was a hospital. He wasn't too sure; in fact he wasn't too sure of anything at the moment, looking around Alfred saw that he had several wires sticking out if his arms, this puzzled him; Alfred knew he was completely healthy so why would he be at the hospital? He glanced around the room searching to find something that would provide the American with an answer. On the bedside table next to him was a small mirror, Alfred picked it up, wanting to check his face for any obvious signs of damage, he looked into the mirror and it slipped right out of his hands, smashing on the floor, shards of glass scattered across the pristine, white floor. Alfred looked down at the mess, and then down at his hands which were trembling, that face in the mirror, it wasn't _him. _He'd gotten older, his hair wasn't in its usual style, instead of its typical flatness, there was a little piece of his hair sticking up, Alfred thought that it was called a cowlick, he wasn't sure. He looked down at his body, _that wasn't right either, _he was now well-toned, he could feel abs underneath it hospital gown, it was a six pack! Alfred knew something wasn't right; he never exercised, ever. None of this made any sense, Alfred was only fourteen yet he looked like a twenty year old! Frantically, Alfred pressed the "call" button, wanting answers and wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

Matthew Williams had just finished a long day at work, when he'd received the phone call from Arthur. Matthew glared at the phone as he read the caller I.D, it had been a _long_ day in the office, he had spent the whole day fighting off Francis's constant flirting and all he wanted to do was relax for a couple of hours before his boyfriend Gilbert came round for dinner and hopefully for something more than that. He really didn't want to answer the phone; whenever Arthur called it was usually a rant about Alfred, _"Alfred's not eating healthily." _Or _"Alfred's always so loud, he never shuts up." _Or_ "Alfred's being annoying; can't you have a word with him Matthew?" _Usually Matthew didn't mind Arthur calling him, even if it was just to moan about his boyfriend, but today he didn't want to hear it, he just wasn't in the mood. So, he just ignored the call and let the phone ring, and ring, _and ring. _Matthew sighed again. Arthur was persistent; it looked like Matthew wasn't going to get a peaceful night after all, he answered the phone and as soon as the conversation was over Matthew grabbed his coat and headed out of the door again, feeling extremely guilty for not answering the phone sooner.

"_Matthew, it's Arthur, Alfred's been in a car serious accident, he's in the hospital."_

"_Alfred's been in a serious car accident, he's in the hospital."_

"_He's in the hospital."_

Matthew stared out of the window of the black taxi he was in and wondered why life would be so unfair. _Alfred in an accident? _It just didn't seem possible for Matthew; Alfred was his twin brother and his best friend, Alfred was stronger than Matthew, braver than Matthew and better than Matthew, it just wasn't fair. His brother was the hero and heroes never got injured. It was just a cruel twist of fate, just when Matthew and Alfred were happy; he with Gilbert and Alfred with Arthur, something horrible had to happen just to screw things up. The taxi stopped and Matthew was jolted out of his thoughts as he realised he was at his destination. He paid the taxi fare and got out of the vehicle, the hospital appeared to be looming over him and it was only then he realised how worried he was about Alfred. Once he had found the right wing, it had taken a while, the receptionist didn't notice him for ages, he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by Arthur, this startled Matthew as Arthur only tended to express his emotions around Alfred, and even then Arthur tended to bottle up most of his feelings. Matthew returned the hug, wanting to comfort the Brit, it was clear Arthur was struggling, his face looked damp, Matthew assumed it was from tears as Arthur's eyes were quite red and a bit puffy instead of their usual cool and enchanting emerald green that Matthew was used to seeing.

Arthur took a step back in embarrassment, he wasn't weak, he was coping perfectly well, and he knew Alfred would be fine. Anyway, it would've been selfish of Arthur to cry in front of Matthew; Alfred was Matthew's twin brother, if anyone was going to cry it should be Matthew, not him. "I-I've spoken with the doctors and they've said that Alfred's in a stable condition; they're just waiting for him to wake up now."

Matthew nodded, at least he wasn't in critical condition, it could be much worse. "O-okay, I'm gonna go and get some coffee, want one?"

Arthur lost his train of thought as he heard a question being directed at him. "Hmm? Oh, um yeah I'd like a hot drink, tea please." Even though coffee would've done him more good considering how damn tired the Brit was he thought the drink was rancid, and he also wanted to keep to tradition, he would have countless arguments with Alfred about whether tea or coffee was better, he was British after all so tea was always the best choice. He watched Matthew walk off, surprised by how strong Matt seemed, the Canadian- Alfred and Matthew had been raised by different parents, Alfred by their mother and Matthew by their father- had always seemed like the kind of person who would be an emotional wreck in events like this, but so far he seemed more composed then Arthur did, a rarity, Arthur was well known for hiding his emotions, it was something the Brit was good at, he never showed his emotions to anyone and no-one could ever tell what he was thinking or feeling, Alfred was the only person who could and Arthur felt as if this was one of the many qualities that had attracted Arthur to the American in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again as he was suddenly aware that there was a doctor standing right in front of him, the doctor looked slightly perplexed, as if he had been trying to get the Brit's attention for quite a while. The Doctor- who Arthur assumed was called Kiku Honda, as he was wearing an ID tag- cleared his throat and started to speak, looking relieved that he had finally been noticed. "Alfred's awake, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him although we won't be able to tell until he starts talking, he pressed the "call" button earlier, but he had gone back to sleep when we'd gotten to him; we assume it was an after-effect of the drugs. Anyway, the point is you can go see him now."

Arthur's heart lifted and even though it wouldn't have been obvious to an onlooker, his mood perked up considerably, _Alfred's awake, and he's all right! _Arthur walked into the room where he knew Alfred was and smiled, already planning the "welcome home" party he was going to hold for Alfred when he was released from hospital.

* * *

Alfred was sat upright, his usual cheery grin was non-existent and his mouth was shaped into a frown that didn't suit his handsome face, this was an expression that Arthur wasn't used to and Arthur just stood there speechless, he'd at least expected some form of recognition or pleasant greeting from the American, but was instead faced with an ice-cold glare and a scowl. "_Finally, _dude I've been waiting for ages, I've pressed the call button three times already."

Arthur plonked himself in the chair next to Alfred's hospital bed, struggling to form an answer as he tried to contemplate what the American had just said. "E-Excuse me?" It was pathetic, Arthur knew that, but it was the only response he could come up with.

Alfred looked at Arthur like he'd been born yesterday. "I s_aid,_ I've pressed the "call" button, like three times. Something really freaky is going on here. I looked in the mirror and I _swear_ I've gotten older, I mean, I was fourteen yesterday! I know, I sound crazy, but you believe me right?"

Arthur smiled, glad the American was still his healthy self, Alfred was constantly playing tricks on him, another quality Arthur liked about Alfred, you just didn't know what to expect from him, he was unpredictable. He reached across the bed to grasp the American's hand. "Ha-ha, Alfred. Very funny, even in hospital you still have to prank your boyfriend. Typical, can't even be mature for one minute."

Alfred abruptly pulled his hand away; as if the British man had given him an electric shock. "_What the heck are you doing? _Are you trying it on with me? Jeez man, get a grip, I'm in _hospital. _What's wrong with you?"

Arthur sat back in shock, either this was one of Alfred's very sick jokes or the guy didn't have a clue who he was, he sincerely hoped it was the first one. "Alfred? It's me, Arthur, your boyfriend. We've been together for almost two years now. Please say you know who I am, love."

Alfred backed up, edging as far away from the man as possible, _what was this guy's problem?_ "Look, Arthur, Artie, or whatever. I have no idea who the heck you are, and you're seriously freaking me out right now, either you leave or I'll get the doctors in here." The American paused as another thought popped into his head. "And jeez, where's Mattie?"

Arthur sat straight up; he was really struggling to hold in his emotions right now, he could feel tears brimming in his emerald eyes. "You really have no idea who I am do you?" He saw the blank expression on the American's face and it was enough to drive him to an emotional breakdown, he just couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room, barging straight into Matthew which caused the Canadian to spill tea all over Arthur, not that he cared, Alfred didn't recognise him, he thought he was still fourteen! Alfred had met Arthur when he was seventeen which would explain why he had no recollection of the bushy-browed Brit. Arthur stepped out into the bitter cold, shivering, and started to cry. He couldn't lose Alfred, _he couldn't. _Arthur sighed, frustrated with himself. He needed to pull himself together, how could he help Alfred if he couldn't even help himself? He breathed in deeply and managed to stop the crying. If Alfred didn't recognise him, then the Brit was just going to have to make Alfred fall in love with him all over again. After all, it couldn't be that hard right? Arthur walked back to their shared apartment, suddenly weary, and vowed to himself that he would get the American to love him, no matter what it took. Arthur Kirkland was not going to give up.

**A/N:**

**Well that's the first chapter done! I can't wait to write more of this story, I'm gonna have so much fun writing this, US/UK are my OTP so I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy writing this particular one. **

**I'm gonna rate this story as M, because I may mention some topics that people could find upsetting and I may or may not write some smut, I haven't decided yet. **

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	2. Chapter 2- Trying To Remember

Chapter Two- Trying To Remember

Alfred was lying in his hospital bed, in the same position he had been in all week, with the same thoughts swirling through his head. All he could think about was the emerald-eyed Brit that had visited him on the first day that he'd woken up, claiming to be his boyfriend. It wasn't possible, it simply wasn't possible. Alfred didn't know any British people and Alfred wasn't even sure of his sexuality, so he doubted that he would have ever entered an openly gay relationship with the Brit. Although that appeared to be the least of the American's troubles he still couldn't help but think about it, he thought that the Brit, was attractive, he'll admit that, those enchanting emerald eyes seemed to shine like they had a life of their own, his accent was extremely pleasant, it made Alfred tingle all over when he thought of Arthur whispering sweet nothings to him in that seductive tone of his and his body was nice as well, not as well built as Alfred's but it was nice to look at. However, Alfred constantly tried to push all thoughts of Arthur out of his mind. Alfred needed to focus on the problem at hand, and the problem was that according to the doctor Alfred had lost his memory, he couldn't remember anything from the last five years, in Alfred's mind he was fourteen. This made Alfred understand why he had been shocked to see that his body had changed overnight; the simple explanation was that it hadn't, Alfred had just lost his memory due to the impact of the crash. _The crash. _Alfred tried to remember that night, but he couldn't. All he could remember was rain, a car speeding towards him and complete darkness. Alfred shuddered at the distant memory and pulled his covers up, his arms now covered with gosebumps. He glanced at the clock _6:00 PM _Mattie should be here soon, Alfred thought. When Matthew had first visited Alfred, Alfred had felt a sense of comfort, Matthew hadn't changed a bit, he looked exactly the same and Alfred had been grateful of that. Alfred had been shocked to hear that his brother had came out as gay, it had almost made Alfred admit his own sexuality, _almost. _Not that it mattered anyway as apparently Alfred had came out at sixteen and had entered a gay relationship with Arthur at seventeen, something that Alfred wasn't inclined to believe, but at the same time Alfred _wanted _to believe it. He wanted to believe that he had been strong enough to come out and he also wanted to believe that the charming British stranger had once been his.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to his room opening. His brother Matthew entered, timid as usual but smiling all the same. "Hey, Al. How are you doing?" Alfred noticed that Matthew was holding some roses and some chocolate. Matthew placed them on the table in front of Alfred and sat down.

Alfred grinned, "Aw, that's nice of you Mattie, but you shouldn't have, honestly, but I appreciate it all the same." Alfred picked up the chocolates. "Quality street? My favourite. You know me too well, bro."

Matthew looked at Alfred sheepishly and hesitated before speaking. "Actually, they're not from me… They're from Arthur. He bought them for you earlier today and wanted me to give them to you, seeing as you refuse to speak to him."

Alfred paused, a toffee elegantly poised midair, on the way to his mouth. "Arthur… bought me these?"

Alfred ate the toffee whilst watching his twin brother, who was smiling, as if there had been a private joke that Alfred wasn't understanding. "Well, I certainly didn't buy them for you." Suddenly, Matthew's smile disappeared and Alfred became nervous, he wondered what his brother was going to say next. "He loves you, Alfred. He really does. Arthur loves you with all his heart, he used to tell you everyday and God knows he told me about it enough times as well." At that, Matthew chuckled, whilst Alfred continued to watch his brother; never taking his shiny blue orbs off Matthew's face. Matthew turned around so that he was face-to-face with Alfred. "Please let him talk to you, Alfred. Just listen to him, please. You two were perfect together, _are _perfect together and I don't want you guys to lose that. Arthur's heartbroken, he thinks it's the end, he wont want to go on without you, Al. Please, just see him."

Alfred was surprised to see tears brimming in Matthew's eyes and he was even more surprised to find that treacherous tears were beginning tp form in his eyes as well. Alfred gathered up his courage and nodded. "Okay, I'll see him."

Matthew then sprung off Alfred's bed, a smile stretched across his angelic face once more. "Good, because he's standing outside in the lobby." Without waiting for a response Matthew dashed out into the lobby, leaving an astonished Alfred behind.

* * *

Arthur had been pacing the lobby, he was anxious, this time last week his heart had been broken by his oblivious boyfriend who hadn't recognised him and had rejected him. Arthur didn't want the same thing to happen again, but he just _had_ to see Alfred again, those few minutes in Alfred's company were worth the pain and the heartbreak. Arthur lost his train of thought as someone careered into him; knocking him over. "Damnit, Alfred. Watch where you're going." Arthur covered his mouth and felt his heart shatter, he hadn't meant to say Alfred, it had just been a reflex thing since Alfred was so accident-prone. He looked to find Matthew standing there, hand outstretched to help the Brit up. "Thanks Mattie, what's up?

Matthew stood there panting and Arthur was having trouble in understanding the Canadian. "Alfred…*pant*…wants to…*pant*…see you." Arthur raised his eyebrows and took off in the direction Matthew had came from, leaving the exhausted Canadian alone in the lobby.

Hesitantly, Arthur pushed open the hospital room door to see Alfred sitting up, looking considerably healthier then he had the last time Arthur had saw him. "Hey, Arthur, don't just stand there dude, come and sit down."

Arthur closed the door and sat down, in the chair that was opposite Alfred's bed. "Alfred, you're looking well, love." He clamped his hand over his mouth again, calling Alfred "love" was one of Arthur's habits and so it was another reflex remark. Arthur turned red, suddenly embarrassed, and turned to face Alfred who was actually _smiling. _

"Don't sweat it, dude, it's totally fine." He paused, as if trying to remember what the Brit had said, "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm much better thanks, my memory's still gone though." He tapped his head with his index finger, for emphasis. "They actually just told me that I can go home!" Alfred's grin seemed to falter, as if he'd just thought of something depressing. "The thing is I don't know where home is…" Alfred trailed off, and looked at the Brit.

Arthur inhaled sharply, how was he going to explain that Alfred lived with him, the boyfriend that he had completely forgotten? He cleared his throat, grabbing the American's attention, and then he began to speak. "Ah, Alfred, actually I know where your home is…It's with me… We have an apartment together, in Central London."

Arthur watched Alfred closely, he didn't think that Alfred's eyes could possibly get any wider then they were now. "We…Live together? _Whoa_, I actually did come out? _Whoa_, that's massive. So, what now? Do you want me to stay with Mattie until my memory comes back or…?" He trailed off, leaving the unspoken part of that sentence hanging in the air.

Arthur smiled, it was obvious that the American didn't hate him, in fact it looked like Alfred _wanted _to remember and the Brit was more than willing to help him. "Don't be silly, you can come home to the apartment if you want." He remembered that fourteen year old Alfred would've been a virgin and that he may be uncomfortable by the close proximity their shared bed forced them to have. "Don't worry, there's a guest room, I'll sleep in there." Alfred seemed happier by the fact that he was going to stay in the apartment with Arthur, maybe that would trigger some memories. Arthur smiled again, enjoying the happy but dazed expression on Alfred's face. Taking his opportunity, the Brit leaned over and placed a kiss on Alfred's forehead, a sign of affection, not lust. Arthur helped the American, who had turned a shade of red, onto his feet and linked arms with him, in case Alfred was unstable walking from the crash.

Alfred turned to the Brit and smiled. "Okay, let's go home." The pair waited for a cab to their apartment, both hoping that the trip home would make Alfred remember.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, my laptop broke so I've been unable to access my account and submit this! *sigh***

**Anyway, that's chapter two done, I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please follow, favourite and review :')**

**Ciao for now!**  
**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS.**


	3. Chapter 3- Memories and McDonalds

Chapter Three- Memories and McDonalds

The apartment was cold and Alfred had to hold back a shiver as he stepped through the threshold. To his bitter disappointment the apartment was totally unfamiliar to him, he felt like a tourist in a foreign country, strangely comfortable, but unsure of his surroundings. The first room Alfred walked into was the living room, two large black bookshelves took up the back left corner of the room, the shelves were lined with various classics, there were several works of Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen, Shelley and Oscar Wilde. Alfred assumed that these belonged to Arthur, the stranger that he shared an apartment with, a large part of the room was taken up by two white sofas with Union Jack cushions as decoration. On the walls of the room were photos- photos of him and Arthur, there was a photo of the pair at a park, a photo of the pair at a fair and there was a group photo, Alfred recognised his brother, but couldn't identify the man who had his arms wrapped around his brother's waist, he had shocking white hair and crimson eyes, Alfred assumed the man was an albino, or he had used eye contacts and hair dye, he also made the assumption that this man was Matthew's boyfriend- Gilbert. He also saw that Francis was in the photo- the man who'd constantly flirted with Matthew throughout school, and also according to Matthew still continued to flirt with him in the workplace. Next to Francis was Arthur who had his arms wrapped around Alfred's waist and was in the act of planting a kiss on Alfred's cheek, who was grinning widely, his blue eyes seemed to shimmer with happiness. The thing about these photos that surprised Alfred was the fact that Alfred was happy in all of them; he looked genuinely happy, it didn't appear to be forced. Alfred couldn't recall being that happy when he was fourteen, he assumed his new found happiness had something to do with the Brit that appeared to be at Alfred's side in every photo.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic?" Alfred jumped at the sound of the Brit's voice, he had completely forgotten that Arthur was there. Arthur had rolled up his sleeves and was wearing a pink frilly apron.

Alfred sighed and stepped away from the photographs, turning to face Arthur. "Nope, I wish… It's strange, I look so happy in these photos, you must've made me happy… I wish I could remember…" He trailed off and finally took in the Brit, looking gorgeous in his frilly pink apron glory. Wait, _frilly pink apron? _"Dude, not that I'm judging or anything, but you're wearing the girliest thing I've seen since I saw Feliks wear a tutu at prom." He shudderd at the memory, "Why are you wearing an apron?"

The Brit merely scoffed, "I'm wearing an apron because I'm baking, and do not be so quick to mock me Alfred , you have a matching apron in yhe cupboard for when you help me cook. You wore it last Christmas. " Arthur was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the _ping _of a timer. "Oh, it looks like my scones are ready!" He raced off to the kitchen, motioning for Alfred to follow him, Alfred merely shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes and followed the Brit to the kitchen, really hoping that Arthur was lying about the matching apron.

* * *

"Dude, no offence, but this is disgusting." The Brit, still in his frilly pink apron attire, spat out his tea in surprise and perhaps in disgust. He looked across the gleaming kitchen counter where Alfred was sitting, half a scone was on his plate and half of it had been eaten. "This tastes like a rock, jeez! If you're planning on entering Great British Bakeoff then I advise you not to give up your day job!- Hey!" The American made a yelp of protest as he was whacked on the head by Arthur, not harshly, but harsh enough to hurt a little.

Arthur smiled innocently at Alfred, "What? Is something wrong? Oh, I'd be careful, you might end up with a lump on your head- You shouldn't be so careless. " The American opened his mouth, about to tell the Brit that _he_ hadn't exactly whacked himself on the head, it was Arthur who had delivered the blow. Arthur just carried on speaking, earning himself a small glare from Alfred. "You criticised my scones, and I baked them especially for you, you deserved that smack on the head. Ungrateful." Admittedly, the Brit did feel bad for smacking Alfred, he'd forgotten that Alfred wouldn't have been prepared for the taste of Arthur's scones- they tended to almost intimidate people sometimes, maybe that was just because they tasted so good? Yes, that had to be the explanation.

Arthur began to undo his apron and he hung it on the rack that was in the kitchen- next to Alfred's one, he hadn't been lying about that and he glanced over at the American who had his arms crossed and was pouting. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I'd rather have a burger." At this, Arthur heard Alfred's stomach rumble. "Speaking of burgers, could we go to McDonalds?" Alfred had an almost pleading expression on his face, he looked like a little kid, it was adorable, of course Arthur was going to give in.

"Fine, McDonalds it is, it's not very far from here, we can walk. I'm just going to grab something, I'll be right back." With that, the Brit dashed off, he entered his and Alfred's bedroom and began to rummage through the shelves for something, it took a while to find it, it was hidden between all of Alfred's Marvel comics, but he finally retrieved it and was relieved to see that it was still in good condition. He walked into the kitchen to see that Alfred had found his bomber jacket and Arthur grabbed his plain black jacket and the pair headed out into the night.

It was cold out and Arthur had to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm, he looked over to Alfred who visibly shivering. "Pretty cold out, huh?"

Arthur nodded, glad that the fast food restaurant was within reach. He tapped his pocket to make sure the photo album was still in there, he'd brought it in the hope that it would trigger some memories or show the American how happy they had been as a couple. "Yeah, it's pretty cold. It's coming up to winter."

Arthur saw Alfred frown, he remembered how much the American hated winter. "Great, winter, I hate winter, it can go suck on my jingle bells! Anyway, I'm curious, what do you do for a living? I saw loads of books at your- our- apartment, so I assume you like literature."

Arthur chuckled lightly at the phrase, "winter can go suck on my jingle bells." It was so Alfred and if Arthur remembered correctly Alfred had said this to him on the first winter they had spent together. He smiled whilst answering Alfred's question, "Yes, I adore literature, in particular the classics, I'm an English lecturer at Cambridge University, that was how we met actually, you came to an opening day and literally crashed straight into me- you apologised by taking me for coffee and I fell in love." He stated the last part with such simplicity, there was no denial, no cover-up, no embarrassment, Arthur Kirkland was in love with Alfred and he wasn't afraid to admit it."

Alfred looked over at Arthur, Arthur could see the surprise in the American's eyes. "Oh, wait, I went to an opening at _Cambridge? _I must've been feeling vain that day, I'd never get into somewhere like Cambridge, I'm not smart enough. Hold up, a _lecturer? _Not a student? So, how old are you then?"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the American's obvious disbelief. "Actually, you were smart enough. You got into Cambridge, you're studying Physics, according to my colleagues in the science department you're one of the University's star students. I'm twenty-three and you're nineteen." The pair came to a halt as they realised that they were standing directly in front of McDonalds, Alfred's stomach rumbled once more and Arthur, being the gentleman that he was, let opened the door and let Alfred go in first.

It appeared that Alfred was still in a permanent state of shock, he kept muttering "physics" "Cambridge" "coffee" and "love". The American soon snapped out of it when he realised that he was standing in his favourite restaurant and that a delicious burger was just an order away. "Um, Artie, you go sit down, I'll pay okay? To thank you for taking care of me." Alfred then walked off to queue up, leaving Arthur to find a seat. The Brit chose a booth in the far corner, he liked to have a bit of privacy whilst he ate. He patted his pocket again, just to make sure that the precious photo album was still there, he found it and brought it out of his pocket and placed it on the table, he waited impatiently for the American who was walking towards him with a tray full of food, there was a regular burger meal and a large burger meal, Arthur had no trouble in deciding which meal was his. He muttered his thanks and began to eat.

The pair ate in silence, as expected Alfred devoured his meal in record time and was now slurping his milkshake whilst he waited for the Brit to finish his meal. Once they had both finished Arthur motioned for Alfred to sit next to him as he opened the photo album. Alfred scooted his chair so that he was next to Arthur and so that he was in a position so that he could see the album. Arthur's heart began to beat faster as he noticed the close proximity between him and the American, he could feel Alfred's hot breaths on his neck, and it was making him shiver, he tried to ignore these feelings by focusing on the book. "Alfred, we started this photo album when we moved in together, so I think that this should help trigger some memories. Tell me if you see anything you recognise, okay?"

The American nodded and Arthur began to flip the pages. The first one was of Matthew, Alfred and Gilbert. Alfred assumed that Arthur was the man behind the camera. Matthew was in the middle, whilst Alfred and Gilbert both had their arms wrapped around Matthew's shoulders, they appeared to be in a park, Alfred had ice cream all over his face and was beaming like a five year old. "I recognise Mattie and myself, of course, but I don't recognise the other guy." Arthur nodded and flipped the page this time it was a photo of Alfred, Arthur and Feliciano, this time Alfred was in the middle, Arthur was ruffling Alfred's hair and Feliciano was hugging him. "I recognise Feliciano, we went to school together, obviously he looks older then when I last saw him, and that's you in the middle, I have no idea where we were though." Arthur made no expression and flipped the page. This was a photo of Feliciano and Ludwig with a photo bombing Alfred in the background. Ludwig appeared to be almost stiff, but there was a clear look of affection in his eyes, Feliciano was on his tiptoes and kissing Ludwig's cheek. Unexpectedly, Alfred laughed, loud booming laughter that caused the staff to glare at him. "Aww, man I remember that day! Ludwig and Feli had just got together and Feli was more hyperactive than usual and extremely over affectionate. "

Arthur stared at Alfred, open mouthed, _how did Alfred recognise Ludwig? _"Alfred, I think you're getting your memory back, you didn't meet Ludwig until after you met me. Ludwig transferred to England just after your seventeenth birthday and you and Feli met him at the same time. You're remembering, Alfred . I knew you would." The Brit then pulled the American into an embrace and Alfred didn't push him away instead he melted into the embrace, allowing himself to believe what Arthur had just told him; _his memory was coming back! _Arthur noticed the time and stood up; it was getting late and he had to work tomorrow, he pulled the American up and the pair left the restaurant and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

***~* Tiny Time Skip *~*~ **

They walked into the apartment, it had warmed up since earlier and they found that they didn't need their jackets anymore. Arthur walked into the guest room and began to prepare the bed. "Artie, what're you doing?" Arthur looked up to meet the American's shimmering eyes. "I don't need to sleep in the guest room, you know. I can just sleep in our room. I don't mind…" The American blushed, "Actually I-I want to."

Arthur smiled and walked out of the guest bedroom and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Okay, love, that's fine. Just try not to snore." He added with a wink, showing that he was joking about the snoring. The pair flopped on the bed and lay side by side, before they knew it they had fallen into a peaceful sleep and they dreamt of each other.

* * *

**A/N : Please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARIDIS. **


	4. Chapter 4- Be Prepared

Chapter Four

Alfred woke to the sweet sound of rain pattering against the window, it was the kind of rain Alfred liked, not a drizzle, but not a downpour either. Waking to the sound of rain was a typical occurrence in Britain, seeing as it seemed to rain almost every day; that was probably an exaggeration on Alfred's part but it certainly tended to rain a lot. The first thing Alfred noticed was that the warmth that had been next to him was gone, Arthur must already be up. Even thinking about Arthur made Alfred's heart race, he had wanted to share a bed with him and actually sleeping next to the Brit, hearing his gentle breaths, feeling his warm presence there, had given the American a certain comfort that he'd never felt before. He felt something for Arthur that he'd never felt before, was it _love? _Alfred felt his stomach flutter whenever he thought of Arthur and he just wanted to kiss him, and watch soppy Disney movies with him and he just wanted to know that he was his. Alfred abruptly sat up, he could smell something coming from the kitchen, to Alfred's horror it smelt like the Brit was baking scones, Alfred added teaching Arthur how to cook onto his list, after all he didn't want to die of food poisoning.

Alfred plodded into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on his way over: _8:00AM, way too early to be up. _He walked into the kitchen to find the Brit humming to himself; it sounded like _Phantom of the Opera, _but Alfred wasn't sure; he'd never really liked musicals, with the exception of Disney, of course. The Brit was twirling absentmindedly, a smile across his face, Alfred concluded that Arthur was in an undeniably good mood today. "Hey, Artie. Jeez, you're up early. Oh, and I think I'll pass on the scones thing, ummm… yeah I'm not too hungry, so I'm good thanks." As soon as Alfred had finished speaking, his stomach rumbled, signalling that Alfred was hungry and that he had just lied to get out of Arthur's scones, the American gulped, hoping Arthur wouldn't be too offended.

To Alfred's surprise the Brit just smiled and pulled out a McDonalds bag out of the cupboard. "Morning Alfred, oh, it's not that early, love. I have work today, it's my last day before the winter holidays, I get a couple of weeks that I've booked off, must explain why I'm happier than usual. I knew you wouldn't want my scones, so I nipped to McDonalds and brought you some pancakes. Here you go."

The American practically yanked the bag out of Arthur's hands, and began to dig in to his pancakes; they were delicious, no surprises there. It was McDonalds food, of course it would be good. Arthur had already finished his scones and after making a contented hum of approval, he begin to wash up. Whilst Arthur was busy, Alfred finally realised that Arthur was going to work and that he was going to be left alone. The Brit certainly looked ready for work, his hair was combed neatly, he wore a cute sky blue buttoned-up shirt that showed off his flat stomach and his slight muscles, he wore black trousers that were skinny enough to be jeans, but they were made of the wrong material. Alfred also noted that the trousers showed just how lovely Arthur's cute little butt was. It took all of Alfred's inner strength _not _to give it a tight squeeze, he was also wearing cute little loafers, and a black blazer/jacket that gave his outfit a formal look. Alfred that realised that he was dressed in a plain black T-shirt and jogging bottoms, his typical sleepwear, and he felt incredibly underdressed.

Alfred saw Arthur glance at the clock and frown, he supposed that Arthur would have to leave soon. "Thanks for the pancakes, Artie! They were really good! I'm guessing you have to go soon? Don't worry about leaving me on my own, I wont destroy anything, I mean, I'll be fine."

Arthur smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes which appeared to be narrowed; he looked worried. "I know you won't destroy anything, it's just I don't want to leave you alone so soon after the accident." At the word "accident" he saw the American flinch and his tone softened, "Sorry, love. I know it's hard, but you're getting your memory back, last night was proof of that, I'm going to have to go, I'll be back around five." He grabbed his keys from the side and headed towards the gleaming apartment door, he opened the door and turned around, as if he'd had an afterthought. "I know, why don't you call Matthew, I think he's off today and so's that boyfriend of his… I'm sure Matthew would pay you a visit. His number's on a post-it next to the phone. Bye Alfred!" Alfred heard the door shut and got up to get dressed. _Today was going to be a long day…_

*~*~**Time skip- Five hours later ( 2:00 PM )*~*~**

Alfred was flopped across Arthur's sofa, watching _yet another _episode of Jeremy Kyle, currently it featured a pregnant woman and an ex-boyfriend who was accusing her of sleeping with his father. Alfred glanced down at his watch and sighed, he had been alone for way too long He didn't want to annoy his brother, but he was _so _freaking bored, he turned the TV off and walked to the table where the phone was, he dialled his brother's number and began to chew his lip; hoping that he hadn't disturbed his brother.

Alfred released a breath as he heard his twin answer, "Hello? Al? Is that you?"

Alfred boomed down the receiver as usual; not realising how loud he was. "Hey Mattie! Yeah, it's me! Artie's at work, and I'm sooo bored, do you wanna come over? You can bring your boyfriend if you want." 

Alfred heard a muffled conversation from the other end, he could hear his brother's hushed whispers and he could hear a loud, obnoxious voice which sounded German who he assumed to be Gilbert, his brother's boyfriend, he found it strange that his quiet shy brother would date someone as loud and outgoing as Gilbert, it reminded him of chalk and cheese, but then again, opposites attract. He just had to look at Arthur to remind him of that,

"Al, Gilbert's coming, he's bringing beer, be prepared." Matthew hung up and Alfred was stood there staring at the phone and grinning. Gilbert was bringing beer, it was a while since he had drunk alcohol. _We'll this day shouldn't be so bad after all…._

**A/N: Short chapter is short, they're gonna get drunk in the next chapter. **

**I regret nothing :')**

**~TheYellowBrickedRoadToTheTARDIS,**


End file.
